This invention relates to a homogenizing apparatus and to a method used for treating a raw material liquid containing fine particulate solids. Such a liquid contains pigments for cosmetics or paints or iron oxides for a magnetic tape or the like to produce a homogenized liquid product.
As for a homogenizing apparatus of this kind, there has been hitherto proposed by the applicant an apparatus for a raw material liquid to be treated. Such material to be homogenized is charged into a treating tank comprising a main barrel, a subsidiary barrel together with a circulation of the liquid around the inside and outside of the subsidiary barrel. This is repeated, so that there may be created a cavitation for progressive mixing and emulsification of the liquid. This type of apparatus, however, is inconvenient because it depends only on repeated circulation operations and a large number of circulation operations must be carried out in order to obtain a predetermined result. Accordingly the necessary time for treatment becomes long. Additionally, because the circumferential speed of a blade tube for flowing the liquid must usually be above 20 m/sec. in order to homogenize particles by cavitation, there is generated a considerable amount of undesirable noise.